Characters
In the Five Nights at Freddy's series, various animatronics and a few humans are introduced as characters. Animatronics In Five Nights at Freddy's, there are five animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy and an easter egg, Golden Freddy. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, new animatronics are added: Shadow Freddy, RWQFSFASXC, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, and The Puppet, as well as Withered versions of the original animatronics. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 a single physical animatronic is added: Springtrap (William Afton) and the Phantom Animatronics. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 new animatronics were added: Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica and Plushtrap, and the Non-Canon Halloween DLC which includes Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne. In Sister Location, ''There are seven Animatronics that are added: Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Minireenas, Ennard, Bidybabs, as well as Easter egg characters Yenndo and Lolbit. As well as this, in the non canon Custom night, there were new variations, such as Bonnet and Electrobab. In ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, there are four main animatronics: Scrap Baby, Scraptrap (William Afton), Molten Freddy, and Lefty. The Rockstar Animatronics, the Posh Pizzeria Animatronics and the Mediocre Melodies feature as buyable animatronics. Humans In Five Nights at Freddy's, two humans are introduced, Mike Schmidt and a man referred to as simply "Phone Guy". Mike Schmidt has yet to make further appearances outside of the first game, as he gets fired after the player beats the game. However he is later implied in the Survival Logbook to be Michael Afton. The Missing children are mentioned and are haunting/possessing the animatronics to their bidding. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Jeremy Fitzgerald, this game's player character, is introduced. On Custom Night, he is replaced by Fritz Smith. Phone Guy features in as the instructor is this game as well. William Afton also makes various appearances and is the murderer of the missing children. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the player character is unnamed, and the "Phone Dude" plays the role of instructor in the first couple of nights. He is replaced by archive recordings of Phone Guy. William Afton features in the minigames, as do the spirits of the MCI. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player character is described as "a child whose role is yet unknown". The player character of the minigames is the Crying Child, and feature his bullying Older Brother. William Afton makes a cameo. In Sister Location, the player character is nicknamed Eggs Benedict, but is later revealed to be Michael Afton. This was the first time Michael Afton featured with his true name revealed. William Afton is heard in the opening cutscene. This also introduced Elizabeth Afton, who was seen in the minigame. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, the player character was heavily implied to be Michael Afton. The instuctor was Cassette Man/Henry. The Security Puppet minigame features Cassette Man's daughter, Charlotte. Fruity Maze featured a young blonde girl named Susie (who became Chica), who gets lured away by William. The Midnight Motorist player character was a Orange Man, and the minigame featured a Yellow Man, and a grey person watching TV. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, the game developer Tape Girl features as a secret instructor, whose hidden tapes are critial to the plot of the game. She also references the beta tester Jeremy, and their boss Dale. Trivia * Cassette Man was confirmed to be Henry by PJ Heywood. Category:Characters